Leonara Finch
Dubbed the 'Hacker of North Europe' by the majority of the student body, Leonara, or Leo as she's called by her friends, has a reputation at the academy and isn't afraid to flaunt it. She has since graduated from the school, but does tend to come back and visit. Background Born in Kalingrad, Russia, Leonara was the youngest of 4 children, and the only girl offspring of a mechanic and an engineer. Despite her birthplace, she grew up mostly in Scotland, and would travel to Germany enough to become fluent in the language. Her early life was fairly quiet and spent playing with computers, ignoring her younger nephew Freddy, and attempting to make her sister-in-law's life a living hell. Her high intelligence, as well as her rather fierce temper began appearing when she started going to school. This combination lead to several incidents in her school life, including her breaking the arm of a boy who was spying on the girls locker room at her middle school. It was after that incident that she began looking into applying for Gakuen Hetalia. Life at the Academy To say that she caused a lot of trouble would be putting it mildy. Leonara wasn't overly concerned with getting in trouble, or getting caught for that matter. As long as she didn't flunk out or get expelled, she wasn't too concerned. The following is the short list of what she managed to 'accomplish' with her time. Manhunt '- Leonara, Shin and Nika were ones who originally created this favorite past time for all of the somewhat violent residents of the Academy. '''Truth or Dare '- One of those things Leonara wishes never happened, she accidently helped this obnoxious game game some popularity. She regretted it ever since. 'Destruction of The Asian Dorms '- Between herself and Nika, they accomplished this on multiple occasions (Sometimes while a game of Manhunt was in process). 'Complete Disregard for Local Drinking Ages '- This happened far too much, and no one cared. Especially Leonara. 'Hacking '- Always fond of taking over cameras to help spy on people for blackmail material, this is how Leonara managed to NOT get expelled on several occasions. It didn't help that she also figured out how to set off the fire alarms, or the school's sprinkler system with her computer. Post Academy Life After seeing her best friend married and spending some time bumming around in Italy, Leonara managed to get herself into the Oxford School of Computer Science. She's doing well enough for herself, and apparently also picked up a few jobs with the British Government to help pay her tuition. However, she hasn't completely forgotten the academy, and sometimes returns to help DJ or MC a few events and stir up trouble. Personality With her tomboy sense of style and punk outlook on life, Leonara is quite possibly one of the less desireable people to be around. She's well known for her foul mouth, as well as her violent habits and vengeful nature. She'll happily kick or punch anyone who gets in her way, regards her as just a silly girl, or doubts her ability to kick their ass to the next town over. Though for the last two, she's known to turn nastily sadistic. However, if she gets along with someone, she's undoubtably loyal to them, and willingly does some rather useful favors if needed. She's always willing to assist with mathmatics work, as well as some possibly less legal things. Whatever the case, she helps. She also tends to act as leader in a few cases, especially during games of manhunt or dangerous situations. Relationships Damon Connelly Junior - After an accidental one night stand with him, Leonara and Damon have had a rather interesting relationship. She generally gets frustrated with his flirting, and generally beats him over the head for it. Regardless, the pair generally finds themselves working together in some less legal areas, and make a damn good team as well. She also helps him out with the computer quite a bit. Sil Seaver - Leo's best friend, fashion critic, drinking buddy, and link to the supernatural. Sil and Leo are together as much as they can manage, and find themselves getting in and out of trouble quite a bit whenever they visit places throughout Europe. Vanessa Zeldenthuis - Her roommate, other best friend, and the other drinking buddy. Leonara takes advantage of Vanessa's stash of alcohol quite a bit, and they both lug each other back to their room whenever they get too drunk. Generally, Vanessa stays alongside Leonara and Sil since they care for melodrama as little as she does. Together along with Sil, they form the Anti-Drama Club. Jez Hausburn - Another best friend, and suppiler of all things coffee. Leonara generally has to remind Jez to behave herself, and just happily rolls her eyes at Jez's habits and silly fashion sense. Regardless, they're both good friends Shin Chen - Employer for most computer jobs. They both get along fairly well, though they had a very rocky start when Leonara broke into his room, and then helped Nika blow up the Asian Dorm. Though Shin likely does NOT miss Leonara at all. Nika Petrovich - Leo's partner in crime, and good friend. They both happily cause bits of destruction across the campus, not to mention a few other things that border on illegal. Kall Isenhauf - Leonara openly hates him, though some speculate there may be a bit more to this relationship then meets the eye. Regardless, Kall remains one of the few people who can strike fear into Leo's eyes since he's tried to kill her more times then she cares to mention. Sean Xu - Her boyfriend at the academy, fellow dog-phobic person, and one of the two people who helps keep her on the right side of the law. They bicker occasionally about Sean's habit of reading self-help books or Leo's stubbornness, but they both genuinely care about each other. Milo Jaeger - The second person who keeps her from breaking the law constantly. Leo always has to keep Milo smiling, she claims if he isn't happy then there definitely is something wrong. She's not the most fond of his dog though. '''Fredrick Finch - Her 'idiot nephew' as she lovingly puts it. She doesn't have much patience for him, but he is family. Even if he really does frustrate her.